smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a bright morning in the Smurf Village, and Papa Smurf opened the door of his house and called for all his little Smurfs. "Alright, Smurfs, gather round!" Papa Smurf said, and soon all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were gathered outside the house. "What job do you want us to smurf today, Papa Smurf?" Nikolai asked. "Today, we have work to do on the bridge, so why don't you all get get started... and me and Mother will be with you in a few minutes," Papa Smurf said with a big yawn. "I hate smurfing!" Grouchy said, as he followed the others to the bridge. "I hate smurfing too!" Sulky added. When the Smurfs and Smurfettes left the village, Papa Smurf went back into his house to get changed. He went up to the bedroom and spotted Mother Smurfette sitting in front of a mirror fixing herself up. "What do you think, Jonathan?" she asked, as she modeled many different flowers to put in her hair. "Which flower do you prefer?" "You look beautiful just the way you are, my dear," Papa Smurf answered sweetly. "You're so sweet, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette said, as she finally chose a white flower to put in her hair. "So, what job did you have the little ones smurf?" "I told them we have work to smurf on the bridge, and I also told them that we'll join them soon," Papa Smurf said, as he went behind a divider to change. Mother Smurfette quickly applied her make-up, lipstick, fixed her eyelashes, and modeled her face in the mirror. When Papa Smurf came out from behind the divider, he noticed her modeling her face. He smiled. "Eh, Janine, we're late with our morning kisses," Papa Smurf said with a smile. "You're right, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette said as she got off the stool and gave Papa Smurf a kiss on the cheek, leaving behind red lip marks. "Now you return the kiss," Mother Smurfette said sweetly. Papa Smurf chuckled before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I better get changed," Mother Smurfette said as she went behind the divider. "I'll wait for you outside," Papa Smurf said as he headed downstairs towards the door. He waited a good few minutes before Mother Smurfette emerged. "We better check to see how our little Smurfs are smurfing on, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette replied. "Indeed," Papa Smurf retorted before they held each others hands and headed off towards the bridge. ... When they arrived at the bridge, they noticed work was heavily underway. Both Hero and Wonder were busy putting the logs into place, while Saviour and Oracle helped their Uncle Dempsey and Aunt Angelina deliver them. "How many more logs do we need to smurf, Uncle Dempsey?" Saviour asked. "Just one more batch of logs left, little one!" Dempsey answered. "Thank smurfness," Oracle said. "I don't think I'll be able to smurf it any more." "Come on, Oracle," Saviour replied. "Why don't you just smurf your magic to help us?" "I only use my magic in situations that require it, Saviour," Oracle responded. "Alright, little ones," Dempsey intervened. "Let's just finish smurfing these logs so that we can relax." "Yes, Uncle Dempsey," Oracle and Saviour said together. As work progressed, Lazy decided to take a nap. "I'm gonna smurf off somewhere and take me a short smurf!" he thought to himself, before he was caught by Papa Smurf, who looked furious. "Lazy! Where are you smurfing off to?" he questioned. "Uh... well...," Lazy said, beginning to stutter. "Go on! Get to smurf like everyone else!" he ordered. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Lazy said. "Uh, these Smurfs they wear me out," Papa Smurf said. Hefty and Nicola were busy plotting new holes with their pickaxes. "Hey, Hefty, Nicola, how's it going?" Papa Smurf asked politely. "Really well, Papa Smurf," Nicola answered. "Fine, Papa Smurf!" Hefty added. "Could you smurf me a shovel?" Papa Smurf looked around and seen a shovel on the ground next to him. "Here you go!" he said as he handed Hefty the shovel; but suddenly realized it was sticky. "Who's shovel is this?" "Oh! That's mine, Papa Smurf!" Greedy replied as he walked towards him, shoving cakes into his mouth. "I'm quite surprised it's yours and not Baker's," Papa Smurf said. "Since she can eat more than you." "She doesn't smurf more than me, Papa Smurf," Greedy replied. "We roughly smurf the same amount." He soon took the shovel from Papa Smurf, leaving some of the sticky substance on his hand. "Yoohoo, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette called out. "Don't you just love it? I picked the color all by myself!" She shown Papa Smurf that she had painted the entire bridge pink. "With my help, Smurfette," Sassette added. "You couldn't smurf a color, so I smurfed one for you." Smurfette chuckled innocently. "I guess you're right, Sassette," she answered, blushing slightly. Papa Smurf eyes widened with shock and disbelief, "With your eyes opened or closed?" "Very humorous, Papa Smurf!" Brainy said as he was chopping away on a log, his eyes not even looking at it. "I always say that Papa Smurf is a very humorous Smurf indeed," he soon accidentally cut the safety rope that was holding the bridge up. Hero could feel the bridge beginning to give way. "The bridge is smurfing! Wonder smurf off the bridge!" he shouted, and soon both of them managed to get off the bridge just in time. All the Smurfs could do was just watch as all their hard work suddenly come to an abrupt end. "Oh no!" Papa Smurf groaned, covering his eyes to prevent his little Smurfs seeing his frustration. "Brainy, Brainy, Brainy," Athena said in a rather nagging tone of voice. "You should always keep your eyes smurfed on your work. This is to stop you from making so many mistakes," her tone soon changed. "And making us stay here and work even longer." Brainy chuckled nervously. "Sorry!" Mother Smurfette came over after hearing the loud noise. "What happened, Papa Smurf?" she asked. "Brainy was clumsy enough to smurf his eyes off his axe, and now, because of his mistake, we now have to smurf more time in repairing the bridge," Papa Smurf answered. "Okay, my little Smurfs!" Mother Smurfette called out. "Back to work." Most of the Smurfs groaned with frustration. They had worked for so long and were desperate for a break, but because of Brainy's incompetence they had to stay for much longer than they had wanted. "Let me tell you Smurfs," Snappy said to Natural and Slouchy, "I sometimes hate being an adult. Life was much smurfier when we were Smurflings." "Oh, come on, Snap," Natural said. "Being an adult isn't all that bad. We finally get to smurf what we couldn't do as Smurflings." "Like what?" Snappy asked. "Well, we're allowed to finally smurf sarsaparilla ale in Nikolai's bar since we could only smurf seltzer," Slouchy said. "I guess that's one smurfy thing... anything else?" Snappy asked. "Well, finding the Smurfette of our dreams and eventually smurfing families," Natural said. "The only Smurfette I want to smurf a family with is Smurfette herself," Snappy said with a smirk, while staring at Smurfette in a suggestive manner. "You do realize that Smurfette isn't really in to marriage right now, Snap," Natural advised. "She'll smurf over it soon, and when she does, that's when I'll smurf my move," Snappy said. "I highly doubt she'll be that much into you, Snap," Natural retorted, before he and Slouchy shared a laugh. "Laugh all you want, but you won't be when you smurf the sound of wedding bells and watching me and Smurfette exchange our wedding vows," Snappy said, sounding like that he was determined to make it happen. All the while, Papa Smurf was walking away with his head in his hands. "My nerves can't take much more of this!" he said before he was tripped up by Lazy. "LAZY SMURF!" Papa Smurf shouted, causing Lazy to wake up. "Go out into the forest and cut some logs... lots of logs... and move it!" Lazy soon ran off into the forest and soon spotted a small tree. "Ah! Time to get to smurf!" he said. Before he was about to hit the tree a purple fly got in his way. "Go away! psch, psch!" he said swinging his arm. The fly yet again got in his way. "Go on! Get out of here!" he said again, trying to use his hands to kill it. As Lazy chased the purple fly, he tripped over a loose tree root. The fly still buzzed around him, so he picked up his axe and swung it around wildly. "ARE YOU EVER GONNA GO AWAY, YOU DIRTY BUG?" he shouted. As he chased the purple fly round a nearby tree, he lost sight of it. "Hey? Where did it go?" he said sounding puzzled. Just then, the fly darted for his tail and bit it. "OWWW!" Lazy yelled. "That mean thing! It bit me... What... What's wrong with me? I... Glob! I... Glub!" he said, before his skin turned purple. "GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!" Lazy said, as he hopped off into the forest. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Attack of the Purple Smurf chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles